


Episode Tag: Legent Part 2

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Legend Part 2. I saw the episode and had to make a McAbby moment at the end. So here it is. Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag: Legent Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> *OK after tonight's episode(Legend Part 2) and seeing Abby missing her Timmy so much I had to write a tag! So here it is! I hope you like it! Please read and review.*

"Hi boy! Hi Jethro!" Abby said as she walked into McGee's apartment. While McGee was in L.A. she was dog-sitting for him. "You hungry? Want some dinner?" Abby made her way over to Jethro's bowl and filled it with food and refilled his water dish. Jethro let out a happy bark and began devouring his dinner. "Good boy." Abby swung her backpack onto the countertop and began removing her pajamas from the bag. She had decided she would wait at McGee's until he got home. Even though she knew he was OK the fact that he was in L.A. still gave her a shiver. She got her pajamas ready and headed into the bathroom to take a nice long relaxing bath. She needed a relaxing bath to get her thought off Ziva, Rivkin and Tony. There definitely was something going on and it was going to blow up in all their faces. She drew the bath water and slipped in. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and sighed. Yup, this bath was just what she needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sniper monthly?" Gibbs asked.

"Nate gave it to me." McGee said trying to stash the magazine somewhere out of sight. He was finally on the flight home, he missed D.C. and more importantly he missed Abby. She had called him multiple times to check on him and when he called to find out why she was searching Rivkin he could hear the relief in her voice. He knew she was glad he wasn't calling to say that Gibbs or he was hurt. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Tony talk about Abby decorating his desk. McGee was brought out of his thoughts when Gibbs voice penetrated them, "What? Sorry Boss. I…uh…"

"Abby?" Gibbs asked knowingly.

"Um…She…uh…according to Tony, she decorated my desk." McGee said trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about how much he missed Abby.

Gibbs nodded, "Typical Abby."

"Yea." McGee said quietly, "I wonder if she will be sleeping when I get home." McGee thought. Gibbs looked over at McGee who quickly tried to backtrack. He didn't realize he had let that last thought slip out, "I mean…uh…She's dog-sitting…um..."

"Too much information, McGee." Gibbs said as he leaned back in his seat. Abby always did have a soft spot in Gibbs heart. She was like a second daughter to him.

"Boss, Abby and I…um…we're not…she just…" McGee said trying to dig himself out of the hole he had put himself in.

"McGee. Ever hear the expression 'don't ask, don't tell'?" Gibbs asked. McGee nodded, "I'm not asking." Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to drown out the noise of the rest of the flight. He had a bottle of bourbon at home with his name on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quietly McGee opened his door and slipped inside the small apartment. He was happy to be home. After he slipped and said what he was thinking to Gibbs, the flight was rather uncomfortable. Jethro came happily bounding up to McGee. "Hey boy." McGee got down and hugged his furry friend, "I missed you." That was when McGee noticed a pair of black leather boots by his door. A smile crept across his face. Abby was here. She had stayed over to see him. McGee slipped out of his shoes and jacket and padded softly into the bedroom. Abby was fast asleep, snuggled under the covers of his bed. He quietly placed his wallet and weapon on his bureau. Pulling his shirt over his head he walked into the bathroom to clean up and get changed. A few minutes later McGee emerged from the bathroom in just a pair of sweatpants. After quickly checking on Jethro who had fallen back asleep in his dog bed, McGee slipped into his bed beside Abby. He smiled when she rolled over and threw an arm over his chest.

"Timmy." She sighed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." McGee said softly stroking her arm.

"S'ok." She mumbled. She cracked her eyes open a little bit, "I missed you." She said laying her head on his chest.

"I missed you too." McGee said pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I wasn't sure if you would be here or not." McGee said quietly.

Abby picked her head up a little to look Tim in the eyes, "I missed you too much to not be here when you came home." She placed a featherweight kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too Timmy." She said kissing him once again.

McGee kissed her back and ran his hands through her hair as she laid her head back down on his chest. He always loved when she let her hair down, not that her trademark pigtails weren't loved by all but it was nice to have her hair down for a change. McGee smiled as he thought about him and Abby. They had kept their relationship a secret for almost a year. They had gotten back together after Director Shepherd's death. Abby had come over the night McGee, Ziva and Tony were reassigned panicking about the disbanding of the team. When McGee tried to calm her down, he vowed to not leave her. Even though he was in Cyber Crimes he promised to have lunch and go out with her after work. He swore that even though Vance moved him to the sub-basement, Abby wouldn't be forgotten by McGee. That night ended with Abby proclaiming that she loved Tim, and she was just afraid that if something happened in their relationship that she would loose his friendship. After he promised that she would never loose his friendship they decided to get back together and try a relationship again. However, Abby wasn't ready to let everyone else know about it. She felt that if the rest of the team knew about their relationship, there would be too many jokes and too much pressure for intimate details that she really didn't want to share just yet. Too many questions to answer. McGee on the other hand wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He loved Abby and she loved him and he didn't care who knew it. But he respected Abby's wishes to keep their relationship secret for now.

"Abby when are we going to tell the rest of the team?" McGee asked.

"I don't know Timmy." Abby bit her lip, "I think Tony might be suspicious." She said. She drew small circles on his chest with her finger, "I may have confessed that I really, really missed you."

"May have?" Tim said with a smile.

"OK I _did_ confess that I really, really missed you." She sighed, "I just don't want to have people gossip about us and Gibbs will flip when he finds out."

"Um…actually I think Gibbs might look the other way." McGee said, remembering the plane ride, "I may have let something slip on the plane." He said.

"Let what slip?" Abby asked.

"Nothing major just that I missed you and was wondering if you were going to be here when I got home."

"What did Gibbs say?" She smiled.

"He told me to remember the phrase 'don't ask, don't tell' and to remember that he wasn't asking." McGee said, "How about we compromise. We stop trying to hide it but we don't shout it out to the world either."

"I can live with that." Abby kissed his chest, "What time is it?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Almost three in the morning. Why?" McGee said drowsily.

"Because." Abby flipped herself on top of McGee and straddled his hips. She bent down and captured his mouth with hers. She felt McGee's hands slip underneath the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Do you realize we need to be at work for seven?" He said sighing contentedly as Abby trailed kissed down his neck and chest.

"Timmy, you've been away forever." Abby said in between kisses.

"Not forever." He slowly started inching his hands further up her t-shirt.

"Almost forever." She said sucking on his neck leaving a mark that was sure to spark a comment from DiNozzo.

"Well if it's been almost forever…" Abby shrieked as McGee flipped her onto her back, "I do recall last time you were on top." He laughed, "I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you." She cupped his face in her hands and brought his mouth down to hers. Abby let herself get lost in a whirlwind of passion, ecstasy and love. For tomorrow would bring a trying day at work for everyone.


End file.
